


An Epiphany is Just a Fancy Way of Realizing You're an Idiot [PODFIC]

by magicranberries



Series: Two Coffees One Black One with Sugar Please podfics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicranberries/pseuds/magicranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have a relationship crisis, which is odd, since they're not actually in one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Epiphany is Just a Fancy Way of Realizing You're an Idiot [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Epiphany is Just a Fancy Way of Realising You’re an Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361121) by [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/pseuds/Linpatootie). 



This is a recording of Linpatootie's An Epiphany is Just a Fancy Way of Realising You're an Idiot, part two of her Two Coffees One Black One with Sugar Please series. If you'd like a different file format, just let me know and I'll upload it straight away!

[Download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7izljtwlsvffub4/An%20Epiphany%20is%20Just%20a%20Fancy%20Way%20of%20Realising%20You%27re%20an%20Idiot.mp3?v=0mwng)


End file.
